


Heart Shaped Cookies

by PumpkabooSunset



Series: Holiday Related Oneshots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Gay, Heart Shaped Cookies, Hilbert is aromatic and asexual, Hilda is heteroflexible, Hilda is seventeen, Kind of a school AU?, Lesbian, Nate is sixteen, Oh yeah Hilbert is eighteen, Poor Nate, Rosa is sixteen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2021, Valentine's Day Fluff, they aren't the canon ages but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: Rosa wants to ask Hilda to be her Valentine but doesn't know what to give her. She remembers that she has heart shaped cookies in her lunch box, and with her crush's brother supporting her, she asks her.
Relationships: Mei | Rosa/Touko | Hilda, One Sided Nate/Rosa, Rosa & Hilbert
Series: Holiday Related Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162121
Kudos: 3





	Heart Shaped Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm British so I don't know much about American schools, but enjoy!

Rosa sighed. After very nearly becoming the champion, she had returned to her school. And here she was, standing in front of a boy. A boy who was holding out a card. 

Valentine's day was an annoying day for her since everyone seemed to find her pretty.

'Rosa… Um…' Nate stuttered, shoving the card into her hands. 

'Can you… be my Valentine?!'

Rosa sighed and shook her head.

'I'm really sorry, Nate, but… I just don't like you…'

She felt so bad. The look of sadness on his face broke her. She could hear his heart cracking into a million pieces.

Rosa put an arm around him.

'Nate… I'm really sorry. I just don't… ' She sighed again and tried to smile. I'm sure you'll find a girl you like.'

Nate rubbed his eyes. 'B-But you're so pretty…'

Well, that was a nice thing for him to say. She appreciated the compliment.

'Thank you. Listen, I promise you, you'll find someone that you like.'

* * *

The whole day, Rosa stared at a girl called Hilda. She was really pretty, and she really wanted to give her a card or something.

After a class, she walked to her locker and looked inside of it for a card or something.

She had none. Groaning loudly, she closed the locker door with a bang. What could she give her? 

And then she remembered. Her mother had baked her cookies in the shape of hearts and put them into her lunch bag. Did she know that Rosa would want to give them to someone...? 

She smiled and thought of a plan. Today at lunch she would sit next to Hilda. Then, she would somehow ask her to be her Valentine, and then…

Then what? Would Hilda say yes? Would she… laugh? Smile? Cry? Yell?

* * *

The lunch bell rang. Rosa and the rest of the class ran to get their lunch boxes (if they had brought one) and they all made their way into the dining hall.

Rosa walked right behind Hilda. She was just about to ask her if she could sit with her when…

'Rosa! Yo, Rosa!'

She turned around and saw Hilbert run to her. She sighed. Not another card…

'So happy valentine's day!' he said, beaming at her.

'Um, yeah!'

'I'm just wondering if you got any cards today. Nobody's given me any yet…' He sighed sadly and his shoulders drooped.

'Oh, I got one from Nate but… I don't like him back… I felt so bad for him.'

Hilbert smiled sadly. 'Well, you have to expect that to happen. You can't force yourself to like someone.'

'So… Anyways, uh, you aren't giving me a card?'

'Arceus, no. Nah, just wanted to say hi.' He adjusted his hat and grinned at her. 'Do you want to sit next to me? Haven't seen you in ages.'

She nodded, but then stopped. 'Um, well, I want to sit with this girl I like…'

'Ah, you like girls, hmm? Okie dokie, who is she?'

Rosa whispered into his ear. 'H-Hilda.'

Hilbert smiled. 'I had a hunch. So you like my sister, hey?'

'Yeah, and really? You had a hunch..? Also, um, does she like girls too..?'

Hilbert thought for a moment. 'I think she said she mainly likes guys, but can like girls too.'

Rosa blushed a bright red and smiled.

'Let's sit together. Then maybe you could ask her?' Hilbert suggested. Rosa nodded.

They picked a table to sit at and started eating their lunches.

'I don't like romance.' he awkwardly mumbled. 'I find it cute when other people are romantic, but I just don't feel like I want to be with anyone.'

'That's perfectly fine- Wait, why did you sadly say you got no valentine's day cards then?'

'Well, If I got at least one, it would mean that people actually know that I exist. Just because I lost to the first Elite Four I faced and gave up doesn't mean I'm not a person.'

Rosa sighed. 'People give me too much attention since I'm pretty… Well, they think that, anyways…'

Hilbert stared at her lunch. 'Woah! Heart cookies!' 

Rosa sighed. She only had four of them.

'You can have half of one…' she sighed, handing him half a cookie.

He ate it quickly.

'I'm no expert on relationships, but you should go and give her a cookie now.'

'You think so..?'

Rosa got up and held the cookie in her hand carefully. She walked towards the table where Hilda was sat, her stomach doing backflips.

Hilda noticed her walk up to her and looked up at her. Rosa blushed a pastel pink colour.

'Hilda?' she asked her. 'Will you be-'

Hilda grabbed the cookie out of her hands and shoved it into her mouth. '-My Valentine? Yes.'

Rosa's mouth hung open. 'W-What..?'

'Didn't you hear me?' Hilda giggled, blushing a warm red. 'I said yes. I haven't talked to you much but you're so nice and pretty… so yes.'

Rosa beamed. 'Really? Even though you don't know me too well?'

Hilda beamed back at her. 'Yeah. My brother used to be your best friend and he told me about you loads.'

'He didn't _use_ to be my best friend…' she said, noticing that Hilbert was lurking near them. 'He _is_ my best friend. We haven't talked in ages because of life, but we are still close.'

Hilda beamed even more. 'You're really nice.'

'Um, thanks! Thanks a lot! You're really nice too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome! If there are any mistakes please let me know if you can!


End file.
